


Dans le bureau du proviseur - AkaOi

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Please, hold me sensei [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blackmail, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Lemon, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Akaashi Keiji, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Hellou hellou, voici le dernier OS de la série Please, hold me sensei. Merci sandou01 pour tes reviews et concernant le couple, tu as vu juste. Je sais que je retarde un peu la suite de Cutie Pie mais je compte clore la série avant de poursuivre. Bonne lecture. :)





	Dans le bureau du proviseur - AkaOi

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou, voici le dernier OS de la série Please, hold me sensei. Merci sandou01 pour tes reviews et concernant le couple, tu as vu juste. Je sais que je retarde un peu la suite de Cutie Pie mais je compte clore la série avant de poursuivre. Bonne lecture. :)

"M-merci pour cette entrevue, monsieur le proviseur, remercia une jeune fille un peu défraichie en train de remettre son uniforme, j'ai beaucoup aimé.

\- De rien, fit ce dernier en retirant le préservatif pour le jeter à la poubelle, ravi que tu aies apprécié. Cependant, n'oublie pas de réviser tes cours, les examens sont pour bientôt."

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire comblé avant de quitter son bureau en fermant doucement la porte.

Tooru Oikawa aimait bien son travail, encore plus s'il pouvait joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Hédoniste de nature, le proviseur profitait pleinement de son statut pour entamer des petites liaisons éphémères avec des jeunes filles toutes pures et innocentes. Après tout, elles étaient consentantes et Tooru leur enseignait de cette manière les arts du plaisir de la chair. Toutefois, il avait pour mot d'ordre de ne séduire que des élèves de première et de terminale, celles de -seconde venaient tout juste de sortir du collège donc il les trouvait encore trop jeunes.

En tous cas, le brun appréciait son train de vie : il dirigeait son établissement d'une main de maitre au point que celui-ci fut bien coté, le corps enseignant était exemplaire (bien qu'il eut été à deux doigts de virer Tobio-chan suite aux plaintes), et même s'il avait eu des soucis au sujet de ses "petites entrevues", Tooru avait réussi à mettre la présidente de l'association des élèves dans sa poche et en partie grace à Suga-chan, le plus récalcitrant des parents le laissait tranquille pour l'instant.

Il faut dire qu'avec sa beauté et son charisme, Tooru arrivait à faire plier n'importe qui avec aisance... A quelques exceptions près : les professeurs n'admettaient pas son comportement envers les lycéennes bien qu'ils ne le disaient pas et il eut de la chance que son meilleur ami Iwa-chan fut parti pour un voyage d'affaires à l'étranger et qu'il fut donc trop occupé pour le cribler de reproches et autres insultes de son crû.

Eh oui, c'était bien connu, quand le chat n'était pas là, les souris dansaient.

Et Tooru entamait plus de tango qu'il ne le fallait.

Cependant, il remarqua une chose ces derniers jours.

D'habitude, quand il avait fini une "entrevue" avec une élève, son ennuyeux collègue venait dans son bureau poser des dossiers tout en lui lançant une remarque assassine mais là, Aka-chan ne venait pas. "C'est bizarre venant de lui, se dit Tooru en s'étirant avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise de bureau. "Bon, je n'ai rien à faire maintenant, remarqua-t-il en sentant de nouveau le désir monter en lui, mince, j'en ai encore envie, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant sa braguette, bon, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un vienne à cette heure, poursuivit-il en se levant pour ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer un peu, autant que je me soulage d'une autre manière."

Tooru retira son pantalon et baissa son caleçon une fois de nouveau assis. Il sortit ensuite une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir et s'en mit sur deux de ses doigts : "C'est parti, haleta-t-il en surélevant un peu ses jambes pour atteindre son intimité...

... Au même moment, dans le bureau voisin, Keiji Akaashi venait de terminer de ranger les dossiers dans l'armoire servant d'archives. Il avait entendu des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient depuis le couloir, signe qu'Oikawa-san avait fini son "entrevue" avec une des élèves, ce qui le frustra un peu.

Le noiraud se mit à son bureau pour allumer l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Le proviseur-adjoint avait réussi à convaincre le corps enseignant qu'il allait s'occuper du cas du proviseur néanmoins, ils ignoraient tous qu'il le surveillait déjà et ce sans qu'Oikawa-san ne le sache. Toutefois, si le brun se faisait traiter de pervers, lui n'était pas si différent de lui au fond.

En effet, Keiji avait un vice caché, une petite manie qu'il avait établi en faisant installer discrètement une petite caméra dans le bureau du proviseur au moment où le festival culturel avait eu lieu, seul jour où Oikawa-san avait été obligé de déserter la pièce. Depuis, le noiraud espionnait ses ébats avec les lycéennes en se donnant du plaisir... Tout en s'imaginant à la place de ces dernières.

Oikawa-san avait toujours été clair là-dessus: il appréciait grandement la gent féminine donc Keiji s'était avoué vaincu. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il cliqua sur la fenêtre présente sur son écran et montrant la vidéo de la caméra en marche dans le bureau d'Oikawa-san. Voilà qui est très interessant, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru ferma les yeux s'adonna à ses plaisirs solitaires, faisant aller et venir deux doigts lubrifiés en lui tout en se caressant. Il en émit des petits soupirs de bien-être. Certes, le brun aimait bien couché avec ces jeunettes mais il avait toujours une cruelle sensation de manque après. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas. C'en est... frustrant, se dit-il en se mordant les lèvres dès qu'il atteignit son point sensible, mmmm, ça y est, je vais joui..." Je vois que vous êtes très frustré, Oikawa-san."

Tooru ouvrit rapidement les yeux en découvrant Aka-chan au-dessus de lui, les deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Ce sourire... à mi-chemin entre un rictus amusé et un autre, beaucoup plus carnassier... Et beaucoup plus sensuel. Et que dire de ses yeux noirs qui le caressaient autant qu'ils le dévoraient sans commune mesure? Ouah, je ne le savais pas aussi sexy, se surprit-il à penser en déglutissant légèrement, non, il faut que je me reprenne.

Toutefois, Aka-chan ne lui en laissa pas le temps. "Vous pouvez continuer, si vous le souhaitez. J'ai verrouillé la porte." Tooru mourut d'envie de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs mais le fait qu'Aka-chan pose ses yeux sur lui durant un moment aussi intime l'excitait. Alors il continua à se toucher sous ce regard scrutateur qui l'encourageait silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus en maculant sa main. Bon sang, c'est la première fois que j'ai un orgasme aussi fort, s'étonna-t-il en haletant, est-ce la présence d'Aka-chan qui m'excite à ce point?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tooru se sentait étrangement... rassasié. Même les "entrevues" avec les élèves ne l'avaient pas autant comblé et pourtant Aka-chan n'avait rien fait à part juste le regarder. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui tendit un mouchoir en arborant un sourire satisfait. "Je pense que vous aurez besoin de mon aide pour soulager vos frustrations maintenant. C'est pourquoi je vous propose un petit marché.

\- Désolé, Aka-chan mais c'est non, refusa Tooru en s'essuyant la main, tu as eu droit à un petit spectacle de la part d'Oikawa-san, c'est vrai mais ce sera le dern...

-... Je crains que vous n'ayez pas compris, insista Keiji d'un ton plus tranchant, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de refuser, continua-t-il en montrant du doigt le coin du plafond situé près de l'entrée.

Tooru s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'une petite caméra y était accrochée... Et que celle-ci était en marche en ce moment même. "Ne me dis pas que tu...

-... Je m'occuperai de vous à partir de maintenant, fit le proviseur-adjoint d'un ton sans appel, à moins que vous ne vouliez que vos idylles illicites se révèlent aux yeux de tous, Keiji partit en direction de l'entrée, j'ai hâte de revoir de nouveau vos expressions sous l'effet du plaisir. Je les trouve grisantes à souhait, avoua-t-il en ouvrant de nouveau la porte, si vous avez besoin de moi, venez me voir à mon bureau."

Tooru fulmina une fois la porte fermée. Aka-chan l'avait bien eu sur ce coup-là. Et je parie qu'il en a profité pour me mater... Mince, voilà que ça m'excite rien que d'y penser... Je suis un cas désespéré. Toutefois, il voyait son collègue sous une nouvelle lumière.

Le brun avait toujours considéré Aka-chan comme quelqu'un d'efficace mais aussi de très passif. "Il cache bien son jeu, déclara-t-il en remettant son pantalon. Pourtant, au lieu de se lamenter de ce coup du sort, le proviseur frémissait d'impatience quant à ce que son collègue lui réservait.

Le jour suivant, Sugawara remarqua que les élèves de sa classe semblaient préoccupées durant le cours d'histoire. Ainsi demanda-t-il ce qu'il se passait à l'une des lycéennes de la classe de terminale dont il avait la charge afin de savoir pourquoi elles étaient aussi désoeuvrées. "Euh, le proviseur ne nous convoque plus pour des entrevues, répondit la jeune fille avec gêne.

\- C'est une bonne chose, la rassura Koushi avec un sourire de façade, ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas d'ennuis et que votre dossier n'en patira pas. C'est important pour votre avenir."

La jeune fille ne dit mot et retourna à sa place avec une mine déconfite. Koushi n'aimait pas trop être sévère mais il le fallait bien pour que ces jeunes filles remettent les pieds sur Terre. Il décida de faire un tour au bureau d'Oikawa-san pour savoir de quoi il en retournait quand même. Le professeur d'histoire le trouva en train d'éplucher les dossiers sur son bureau, l'air plus studieux qu'à l'accoutumée... Plus absent aussi. " Euh... Oikawa-san?"

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement à son appel. "Oui, Suga-chan?, s'enquit-il avec un sourire un peu crispé, il y a un problème?

\- Je voulais simplement savoir si vous arrêtez les entrevues avec vos élèves, répondit franchement Koushi en voyant le proviseur se raidir légèrement, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien?

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, Suga-chan, déclara Tooru presque entre ses dents, et pour les entrevues, il n'y a plus besoin de les faire, il eut un léger hoquet, je dois m'occuper de la gestion des dossiers avec Aka-chan. Il faut dire que je l'ai beaucoup délaissé le pauvre, termina-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Bien alors je vais l'annoncer aux collègues, fit Sugawara non sans arquer un sourcil, si jamais vous avez un souci, n'hésitez pas à voir Yaku-san. Vous êtes un peu rouge.

\- N-Euh... Ce... Je dois être surmené, c'est tout, se dépêcha de dire Tooru en haletant légèrement, j'irai le voir si je commence à avoir trop chaud.

\- D'accord, dit Koushi en se dirigeant vers la porte en ajoutant à voix basse, c'est une bonne chose que vous stoppiez ces entrevues. L'établissement ne s'en portera que mieux."

Tooru émit un soupir de soulagement une fois la porte fermée. Il avait failli gémir à voix haute avec ces douces vibrations qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Aka-chan avait fait exprès d'augmenter la vitesse à l'arrivée de Suga-chan et tenir devant l'enseignant avait été particulièrement difficile. Le proviseur ondula des hanches pour mieux éprouver le contact du jouet niché à l'intérieur de lui, se frottant la main contre son entrejambe durcie en même temps. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon!

Il gémit lorsque les vibrations se firent plus fortes en même temps qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. "Je vois que le jouet que je vous ai procuré vous apporte une entière satisfaction, constata Keiji en verrouillant la porte derrière lui, voulez-vous que je le retire ou bien souhaitez-vous l'avoir encore au fond de vous?, demanda-t-il en tournant légèrement la petitz molette pour augmenter encore plus la vitesse.

Tooru se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier avant de reprendre son souffle, un léger filet de salive s'écoulant de ses lèvres. "Le plaisir vous a réduit au silence, on dirait, répliqua le noiraud avec un sourire un peu sadique, je souhaiterai que vous vous occupez du mien aussi, poursuivit-il en se mettant devant lui.

Le brun le regarda ouvrir sa braguette pour en faire sortir sa virilité puis il toucha le membre de ses mains, le caressant doucement avant de se mettre à le flatter de sa langue, encouragé par les mains d'Aka-chan qui plongèrent avec tendresse dans ses mèches chocolats. "Oh... Tooru..., gémit le noiraud en fermant les yeux sous cette plaisante tiédeur humide, depuis le moment que j'attends ça..." -

Tooru se contrefichait d'être aussi soumis à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de procurer à Keiji le même plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Cependant, le goûter ne fut pas assez pour lui, il voulait plus. Le noiraud ouvrit les yeux lorsque le proviseur cessa ses caresses buccales afin d'enlever son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. "Je te veux en moi, Keiji, fit-il en surélevant ses jambes tout en les écartant, mais d'abord, il faut...

-... Je vais te le retirer, répliqua le noiraud en s'agenouillant devant lui, je vais y aller doucement."

Tooru se laissa alors faire en fermant les yeux sur ce moment un peu gênant. Il ressentit ensuite une sensation de vide qui fut vite remplacé par quelque chose de plus chaud qu'un vibromasseur. Keiji en avait profité pour enfiler un préservatif peu après avoir enlevé le jouet. Voir Tooru dans un tel état d'abandon lui fit fondre le coeur malgré lui. "J'y vais, déclara-t-il en pressant le gland contre l'intimité du brun tout en lui caressant la joue.

Le proviseur hocha la tête et se laissa pénétrer sans trop sentir de douleur vu que le jouet de tout à l'heure avait fait guise de préparation. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas crier quand Keiji se mit à bouger en donnant des coups de rein puissants qui ne lui laissèrent aucun répit. Tooru se noya même dans la lueur à la fois tendre et sauvage qu'il lisait dans les prunelles sombres de Keiji. "C'est... tellement bon..., murmura-t-il en mettant ses jambes autour des hanches du noiraud.

\- Alors, j'en suis ravi, chuchota le proviseur-adjoint en le prenant par les hanches pour atteindre un angle plus profond. La bouche de Tooru s'ouvrit en un hurlement silencieux en même temps qu'il vint, totalement submergé par cette extase inouîe tandis que Keiji succomba à cette étroitesse qui le pressa encore plus, l'enflammant complètement.

Le noiraud se retira alors lentement puis donna au brun un petit baiser avant de se débarasser du préservatif qu'il mit à la poubelle et de remettre ses vêtements en ordre. Le pauvre Tooru fut totalement lessivé mais en voyant son sourire béat, Keiji fut satisfait de l'avoir comblé. "Reste... ici...", haleta ensuite Tooru lorsqu'il fut sur le point de partir.

\- Si tel est ton désir, je ne peux le refuser, fit Keiji en revenant vers lui.

Ils se mirent dans une position plus confortable, Tooru s'étant assis sur les genoux du noiraud avant de poser doucement la tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui lui caressa distraitement les cheveux. " Notre marché tient toujours?, s'enquit le proviseur d'une petite voix. Keiji eut un sourire en pensant combien il le trouvait adorable en ce moment. "Oui mais j'aimerai que cela inclut aussi l'aspect relationnel.

\- Marché conclu, fit Tooru en souriant pendant que Keiji lui embrassa tendrement le front.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour le dernier OS. Merci d'avoir suivi la série jusqu'au bout et là je vais écrire la suite de Cutie Pie. J'ai aussi un OS HinaKage en cours de préparation. A bientôt. :)


End file.
